Monkey
Monkeys are a recurring enemy in the Crash Bandicoot series, having appeared in one form or another in Crash Bandicoot, Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped,''' Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, ''Crash Twinsanity, and Crash Tag Team Racing. Naughty Dog Era ''Crash Bandicoot The monkey in Crash Bandicoot often appears in the native village and roll back and forth in a specific area, threatening to run down Crash. ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' The monkeys in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back often appear in the ruins levels and some hop back and forth between a set of three platforms, where as larger ones throw barrels at Crash in a similar manner to Pinstripe's minions in the previous game. ''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' .]] In Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, the monkey appears as another common enemy again in the game. They first appear in the Arabian-themed levels, where they can be seen trying to balance a set of several jars. The pile of jars will make it hard for Crash to jump over, so he first spin the monkey in order to get rid of the jars. Once Crash attacks the monkey for the first time, one jar will fall on the monkey's head, causing it to move around blindly. To dispatch of the monkey fully, Crash must attack it a second time. The monkeys also appear in the Egyptian-themed levels, where they hide in large jars and throw projectiles at Crash. Crash can dispatch them by breaking the jars they are hiding in. Once he breaks the last jar, the monkey will coward in fear and act harmless towards Crash. He can jump on the helpless monkey and earn additional Wumpa Fruits. Traveller's Tales Era Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex The monkeys in Wrath of Cortex appear in the level Crash and Burn where they are in clothes similar to Tribesman and their main offense is using a banana as a club. Crash Twinsanity Monkeys only appear in the first level in Twinsanity throwing Wumpa Fruits at Crash, but they do not harm Crash and they can be collected, while one shook a tree to get Wumpas down, the other two would pick them up and throw them, they act as the second rarest enemy in the game, the first is N. Gin's henchmen who are the rarest enemy in the game and the series. They are colored blue and there are three in the entire game. When they run out of Wumpa Fruit they will stand on the ground confused. But there is an Acorn Crash can roll into a hole to make another Wumpa Tree. Radical Entertainment Era Crash Tag Team Racing ﻿Monkies appear in Crash Tag Team Racing as weapons with dynamite strapped to their backs, they land on cars to blow them up. A Dynamite Monkey also appears in the Die-O-Rama Monkey Business, where it blows up Crash. These also appear in a Mini-Game, where Crash must shoot them before they fall on a Park Worker and blow him up. Crash: Mutant Island Monkies appear in Crash: Mutant Island throwing rocks at Crash from ledges. They can also be defeated. Trivia *The Monkeys in Wrath of Cortex that come out of huts are supposed to be mimicking Tribesman. Category:Enemies Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash: Mutant Island